


College Party Jealousy

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Jealous!Killua, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Decided to make it into the two being at a college party and Killua starts to get jealous after drinking a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Party Jealousy

-x-x-

In the middle of a party, Killua stands by himself in the farthest corner of the room. He takes a sip of his beer, relieved to be away from the rest of the guests. He hates parties but his best friend decided to hold one and he needed to be there for protection in case anyone tried to force themselves on the guy.

“Killua!” A slightly tanned guy with a buff build in his early 20s appeared through the crowd, his amber eyes brightening once they met with his sapphire ones. He greeted the other guests quickly, trying his best to make his way towards his friend. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“Of course,” Killua grinned but inwardly squirmed when he felt the strong arm around his shoulder. He took another swig of his beer, no food in his system. “Anything for you Gon,” he laughed awkwardly.

“Are you alright Killua?” Gon placed a rough hand on the other’s forehead.

“Heh I’m fine,” he replied as he swats his hand away. “You know I can handle my alcohol.”

“Well…” Images of Killua grinding up on him and forgetting it the next day flittered away. “I wouldn’t exactly say that…”

“What did you say?!” He shouted over the music blasting from the speakers as the people joined on the dancefloor.

“I said—!” Just as Gon was about to tell him to stop drinking, a group of girls appeared behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. “Wha—?”

“Gon come join with us~” Their breaths made Gon want to back away and hide before the more lanky Killua. The pungent scent was nothing compared to Killua’s one even though they were drinking the same thing.

“Would you please let me go?” He asked calmly yet they kept on tugging on his clothes. “Let go of—” Right as he was about to tug his clothes away, the girls were splashed in the face from behind him. He blinked absently until he connected the dots and stared at a red faced Killua. 

The girls’ makeup dripped down their faces as their anger built up. “You fucker—!” One of the girls had her claws ready to scratch at Killua but he was able to catch her wrist in time, a bored expression on his face.

“If you want to compete for Gon you have to do better than that,” he pouted and let go of their hand. “I’m the only one that can have him,” he clung to Gon, his hot breath against Gon’s ear, making the boy heat up. 

The girls scoffed and walked out of the house, leaving the two boys in the darkest corner of the living room. “Killua…thanks.”

“Hm?” Killua blinked at him, a goofy smile spreading across his face. “You’re welcome Gon!” He giggled softly, making the red tinge on Gon’s cheeks to spread to his ears.

“Hey Killua…?” Gon nestled into Killua’s embrace. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Hm?” Killua mumbled. “What did I say?”

“That only you can have me…?” His voice ended in a whisper, lost in the excitement of the crowd only feet away from them.

Yet Killua was able to hear everything, “Only I can have you Gon…and I’m making sure it stays that way,” he murmured, his eyelashes fluttering and his head tilting back and forth as if trying to fight the sleep that was beginning to overcome him. “You’re only allowed to drink…with me from now on okay?”

“Mhmm I promise,” he blushed and felt Killua’s slender pink around his own.

“Seal it with a kiss?” Killua whispered, an act they used to do when they were younger, completely forgotten by both until now.

He twisted his pinky around his and blushed, the innocent act now intimate as the other used him for support. “I promise.”

The next day, Killua wasn’t actually drunk enough to forget his embarrassment, not that Gon would have let him live it down otherwise. To tease him, Gon would slip his hand into Killua’s, their pinkies wrapped around each other, a promise unspoken between them.

 

-x-x-


End file.
